Sarada's Suprise
by stormwolf3710
Summary: Coming back from a mission Sarada sees her mom dressed up and heading to the Hokage's mansion. What she finds surprises her, espically when she is invited to join. NarutoxSaradaxSakura


**Sarada's Supprise**

 **AN: So I know what you all are thinking "What is this guy thinking. HE doesn't drop anything for six months and then the next time we see him it's a one shot not connected to the three stories he's left hanging?"**

 **Well I'm sorry about that and hated to let people down. I loved getting emails and messages asking about the next chapter and seeing people like and favorite work. I just haven't felt like writing nor have I had time (those of you still in school be nice to your teacher. You think you have a lot of work doing the stuff we give you? We have to create it, make the lesson, then grade it :P) And honestly I haven't really felt that much like writing. I do it for fun and it just didn't seem all that fun as compared to other things.**

 **Also I wanted to try some non-ecchi one shots and maybe continue some like Naruto Jedi. I have a few things written that I'm not sure if they will see the light of day. From now on if I do write it may be a continuation, it may be one shots, or it may be nothing. I'm not sure. I love you all and the support you've given me. And if I feel like dropping a new chapter/story I will but I don't want people to get their hopes up to much.**

 **Disclaimer: Everyone in this fic is over 16 and I do not own Naruto. If I did it would have ended the right way.**

Sarada followed Sakura doing her best to hide the sound of her footsteps and keep to the shadows. While her mother wasn't a senor ninja she was still probably the third strongest ninja and first strongest Kunoichi in the village.

Sarada was supposed to have been on a mission with her team overnight but the roving ninja just turned out to be two small time bandits. So she had decided to come back to the house and get some sleep. Instead she watched her mom walk out of the house dressed in a long red dress with her hair let loose and wearing beautifully done makeup. Sarada blushed in the shadow at the fact she was checking out her mother, but she had to agree that she was one of the most beautiful women in the village.

So far, they had made it out of the Uchiha district and though the main part of town. To her it looked like they were heading to the government district and the Hokage tower. Sarada felt her special place tingle as she thought of the Hokage. She had about fainted the other day when she went to grab Boruto for a mission and ended up seeing Naruto-sama shirtless fighting three of his clones. The only thing that had stopped it was that Uchiha do no faint.

Sarada kept up with Sakura watching her walk, her runway strut causing her tight dress to accentuate her ass with each step. Soon the image of a shirtless Naruto was filled with her mother bending over in that dress and she had to fight the urge to reach down and touch herself.

Sarada was right that Sakura was heading towards the Hokage's tower. But instead of going in the front Sakura swept around back and entered though what looked like a simple back entrance. Sarada knew from playing with Boruto when they were little that it held a secret lift to the secure room in the Hokage's office.

"What could mom need to see Naruto-sama for? And why is she dressed like that?" Sarada waited for a count of sixty to make sure her mom was no longer on the lift before going to the door and calling the lift down to her level. Between the wait and the ride up Sarada grew more and more anxious wondering what was going on. The ding of the life brought her out of her daze as the door opened.

Looking into the room Sarada was stunned. Naruto stood in the middle of the room with his pants down around his ankles as Sakura kneed on the floor and loudly moaned as she took him in her mouth.

"I told you my baby was good." Sakura said looking up at Naruto affectionately as she stroked his shaft. Sarada was amazed at the length and girth of it. It looked like the length alone would split her in half, and her mother had taken all of it down her throat. "I about lost her three times as she followed me. She was even able to mask her presence as she watched me leave the house."

Her mom had knew she was there the whole time. So that walk was for her, but why, and why did she lead her here. "I've done what you've asked my love. I've given you two strong loyal Uchiha." She said letting his cock go to rest between the exposed tops of her breasts. " Now can I bear your young? I want to feel your seed growing in me." She said leaning forward to kiss at his abs.

Sarada's head was filled with noise and an overwhelming urge to get on her knees beside her mother and worship Naruto's cock. Instead only a confused question came out in a strangled gasp. "Wha..Whats going on here? Mom? Hokage-sama?"

"Maybe you should fill your daughter in Sakura-chan" Naruto said running a hand though her hair and looking at Sarada in a way that made her knees want to buckle.

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Sakura said, making sure her breasts skimmed across his chest. Before she could turn around Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in tight against him for a deep kiss. Sarada watched the two make out for a moment, their tongues sliding against each other as they held one another close. When they pulled back from the kiss she could see the love and desire on their faces. The perverted back of her mind was wishing that Naruto would look at her that way and hold her the way he was holding her mom.

"Hello baby." Sakura said, her voice once again breaking Sarada out of her haze. Reaching out Sakura placed a hand on Sarada's cheek. As always Sarada was amazed at how soft hands that could flatten mountains could be. But now that she was up close she was also noticing new things. Like how beautiful her mother looked with her long hair flowing behind her and how kissable her lips looked with the slight pink makeup. Her eyes were even drawn to the large amount of skin showing where her dress split and came down to her stomach showing off a large portion of her breasts.

Sarada saw the same love in Sakura's eyes now as she did when her mom was looking at Naruto. Sarada stood frozen as her mother leaned down and kissed her on the lips, the older woman's tongue sliding between her lips and into her mouth. Sarada instantly melted into the kiss, her breath coming out in little mewls as the older woman teased her with her tongue. Partly for their own pleasure but also, she knew, for Naruto's. The perverted side of Sarada's mind was in bliss as its deepest desires were coming fulfilled.

"I've been waiting for this a long time." Sakura said quietly as she broke the kiss.

"Mom..I." Sarada said as Sakura took her hand and led her over to where Naruto was standing. By the time they had walked the twelve feet her mind had been able to reboot from the kiss and she was finally able to make complete sentences. But any questions were wiped away as she Sakura wrap one of her legs around Naruto's his and her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts flat against his chest and she kissed his cheek. "Wha..Why are you here with Naruto-sama?"

"I've been Naruto's personal whore since way before the end of the war." Sakura purred against Naruto's ear. "I've been using my body to serve and please him for years." She said running one of her hands down to stroke Naruto's cock.

"You know I don't think of you like that Sakura-chan" Naruto started but was silenced by a quick kiss.

"Mhmm you know you love hearing my call myself that Naruto-kun" Sakura teased.

"But..but what about Sasuke..I mean dad." Sarada asked though she knew her biological father was hardly ever in the land of fire let alone their village. Really Naruto had been more of a father figure than Sasuke had.

"Your father is a great ninja but he is not that emotional. Our marriage was more of one of convenience to make sure that Konoha would always have the sharingan. But after giving me two kids he hardly sees any reason to come around anymore." She said before turning around to look at Naruto "and honestly my heart has belonged to Naruto since he returned from his training trip. "

Sarada once again saw the loving way the two looked at each other. She had never seen Sasuke look at her mother with even a tenth of the emotion in Naruto's eyes. And thinking back on it, she recognized that look. The same one Sakura got whenever she talked about Naruto and their adventures or the one she would see on Naruto's face whenever they went over to his house.

"And now I want to share that love with you Sarada." Sakura said causing Sarada to let out a small shriek of surprise and excitement.

"I've seen the way you look at Naruto-sama when you don't think anyone is watching." She said peeling herself from Naruto's grip and crouching down next to Sarada to whisper in her ear. "I've even heard you moaning his name as you touched yourself." She said causing Sarada to blush.

"My body belongs to Naruto-sama and now yours will to." Sakura said in a husky voice as she gently ran her hands over the front of Sarada's uniform undoing the buttons. Sakura reached inside of Sarada's shirt to gently rub her thumb over one of Sarada's small B-cup breasts, the pink nipple already hard from arousal. "You will use your body to serve and please him just as I have been doing." Sakura said in the same low voice as she gently slid her hands up to Sarada's shoulders and pushed the coat off revealing Sarada's slim fit figure.

Sarada just started at Naruto loving the way his eyes were roaming over her body as her mother continued to talk to her. The older woman's lips brushing over the skin of her neck leaving a trail of fire as she moved behind Sarada.

"Would you like that Naruto-sama?" Sakura asked moving behind Sarada and pressing her large C-cup breasts against Sarada's back. "Fucking a mother and her daughter at the same time. Getting us both pregnant with your child?" She cooed running her hands over Sarada's stomach. Sarada let out a little whimper of need as she imagined what she would look like with her stomach swollen with Naruto's child.

Sliding her fingers further down Sakura pulled Sarada's pants and panties down around the girl's ankles exposing her entire body to the Hokage. Sakura slid one finger against Sarada's slit, amazed at how wet the girl already was. She smiled as she thought of getting to run her tongue up and down the wet organ licking up her masters juices as Sarada moaned her name. "Do you want to force me to watch as you use your big thick cock to fuck my daughter's tight young pussy?" She asked running her fingers over Sarada's gleaming slit and opening her lips letting Naruto get a good look at Sarada's core.

"You're right Sakura-chan. You are a dirty whore." Naruto said his mouth pulled up in a smile. "Come here Sarada-chan." Naruto said in his Hokage's voice, the same voice that caused her to become wet every time he used it.

'Though if mom knew..then does that mean Naruto-sama knew? Is that why he used the voice?' Sarada wondered as she quickly stepped out of her shoes and the rest of her clothes to walk over to Naruto. She immediately melted against him as she felt his arms wrap around her, his cock pressed up between them seeming stretching from her navel to her breasts.

"Your mother has been waiting on this for a long time." Naruto said in a gentle voice, one hand threading its way through her hair as the other rested on the small of her back. "Waiting to be able to share our love with who and show you just how much she and I love you."

Sarada felt her self being picked up and instinctively wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist even though she knew the man would have no problem holding her up. Sarada's eyes rolled up in her head and she about fainted as Naruto's hand slid to the back of her neck and his lips pressed against hers. The only thing that kept her conscious was the fact that the erotic part of her brain was in no way going to let her miss kissing the Hokage.

"I love you Naruto-sama" She said as he leaned back from the kiss. IT hadn't been verry long and she didn't think she was verry good at it but to her it was the best kiss she had ever had, and Naruto looked happy as well. She soon felt her mother's arms wrap around her from behind, her naked skin pressing up against her back and causing her to blush as she realized she was being hugged from both sides by the two people she was in love with.

Sarada kissed Naruto again as Sakura slowly ground herself against her back. And when she turned her head to kiss Sakura it was Naruto's turn to explore her body.

"How do you want to continue Sarada?" Naruto asked in a low husky voice. "There is a bed over there, we can take it slowly." He started only to be cut off by Sarada.

"No, I want you to..to treat me just like you do my mother." Sarada said with a blush, her eyes not meeting his. She was embarrassed to say something like that but also incredibly turned on. "Momma was right. We belong to you; our family exists to serve you. I want you to treat me like your…your personal whore." She said her voice rising to a squeak at the end and her face going totally red.

"We can do that baby." Naruto said, his voice as kind and gentle as always. "But if it gets to be too much then just tell me and we can take it slow and easy." The next thing he said made her shiver in excitement as he whispered in her ear. "But know either way you are mine now."

Sarada felt herself being lowered down onto the floor, her wobbly knees trying to support her as she stood there naked next to her mother. "On your knees, both of you." Naruto said in his Hokage voice. Sarada shuddered again in arousal though this time she noticed she wasn't the only one turned on by him using that voice, her mother seemed to react to it as well.

"I've been waiting on this for a long time. To see you and your daughter on your knees sucking my cock." Naruto said and Sarada noticed that his attitude had flipped. "Whore why don't you show your daughter the proper way to suck a cock." He commanded causing Sakura to give him a sultry smile.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before honey?" Sakura asked, one hand on the young girl's hip holding her to her side as the other slowly rubbed over her own aching breasts.

"N..no" Sarada said. Now that she was sitting right in front of the cock she could see that it was easily twelve inches and half as thick. For a moment, she wondered how Naruto could fight with something like that between his legs but then she saw her mother wrap her delicate fingers around the monster shaft.

"First you need to wrap your fingers around the shaft like this and slowly stroke it." She said earning a moan from Naruto. "Then when it's nice and hard you should start to use your tongue. Giving it nice slow licks." Sarada watched as her mother started to lick up the side of Naruto's shaft, her long pink tongue working over the shaft. Sarada watched as her mother work her way down the shaft, her bright pink lips taking Naruto's large balls into her mouth causing the two of them to moan.

"Mhmm I'm sorry honey I got a little ahead of myself." Sakura said pulling herself out of her lust. "After you get it good and wet then you need to take it in your mouth. You start by licking at the head then slowly try to get it all in your throat." Sarada watched in amazement as her mother wrapped her lips around the head of Naruto's cock and worked more and more of the shaft into her throat. She was also enjoying the sounds the two were making, Naruto's deep groans mixed with Sakura's moans and gags and Naruto started to thrust his cock into her throat.

"That's it whore. Suck my cock in front of your daughter. Show her just what you are." Naruto groaned, but before he could find release Sakura pulled off and stared up at him with loving lust filled eyes.

"I would love to have a drink of your hot savory cum. But wouldn't you much rather cum in my daughter's sweet little mouth?" She asked in a teasing voice before turning to Sarada. "Now it's your turn baby. Don't worry I'll help you."

Naruto about came as he watched Sarada wrap her small hand around his cock. The young girl doing her best to imitate her mother's actions. "Mhmm just like that honey, slow even strokes." Sakura said getting turned on by the image of her daughter stroking off Naruto, her own fingers deep in her core. "Now lick and kiss it. Show our master just how much you love and enjoy his cock." Naruto watched as Sarada slowly began to lick at her cock, her small tongue hesitantly licking at the base of his cock. But the young girl seemed to really enjoy it and it wasn't long before she was eagerly kissing and licking his shaft.

Sakura soon slid up beside him and Naruto got to watch as both women took a side of his cock and started to kiss and lick it. But what really turnedhim on was when Sakura and Sarada started to kiss each other around the head of his cock. He watched as the two of them took turns sucking on the end of his cock, swapping it back and forth between kisses.

"Now it's time for you to try taking him in your mouth." Sakrua said moving from his cock to licking and kissing at Sarada's chin and neck. "Don't be sad if you can't take all of Naruto right now. He won't be disappointed. And we will have more than enough time in the future to practice." Sakrua said running her tongue up the side of Sarada's neck.

"Ohh yes baby take me in your mouth. You look so cute with those little pink lips wrapped around my cock. Hrnng your mouth is so warm baby." Naruto said in encouragement as Sarada took his large shaft into her mouth. She was barely able to get it into her throat before she started gagging. Sad, Sarada decided to instead start using her hands to make up for it and began stroking Naruto's shaft as she sucked on his cock.

"Ohh yes baby just like that. You're just like your mother baby, a perfect cock sucking whore just like Sakura-chan." Naruto said causing Sarada to start stroking faster in excitement at making Naruto happy. "Ohh god I'm going to cum baby. I'm going to cum in that sweet little mouth of yours and cover your adorable face in my cum." Naruto said before grunting and shooting load after load into Sarada's mouth.

Sarada fell in love with the taste and texture of Naruto..no her masters cum. And tried to swallow all she could but eventually some started to see out from her lips and start to run down her chin. Just when she thought he was done Naruto pulled out and stroked his cock a few more times shooting two more loads onto her lips and chin.

"You look like a proper Uzumaki whore now baby." Sakrua said quickly licking Naruto's seed off of Sarada's chin and lips. Her tongue invading Sarada's mouth, enjoying the mixed taste of her master and her daughter. Sarada only half heard her mother though as she was on cloud nine as she saw the smile Naruto was giving her.

"Did you enjoy that whore?" Naruto asked looking at Sarada.

"Yes." Mother and daughter both replied at the same time. "Do you want to use your clones and fuck us right here master or would the bed be more enjoyable?" Sakura asked, her eyes lighting up like they always did at the mention of his clones.

"I think the bed might be better for our baby girls first time." Naruto said holding out a hand to help Sarada up. Sarada stood up on shaky legs and quickly fell into another round of kisses and heavy patting from her mother and Naruto. Sarada allowed herself to be picked up by Naruto and carried over to the bead. Her desire to always show the Hokage how strong and capable she was overruled by him carrying her bridal style to the bed.

"I'm..I'm sorry Naruto-sama." Sarada cried suddenly as she found herself laying on the bed looking up at Naruto's chiseled body and her mother's elegant seductive curves.

"What's wrong Sarada-chan. Do we need to go slower from here?" Naruto asked, his voice back to being soft and caring and the hard edge completely gone.

"No!" Sarada said loudly, afraid that the dream was going to end. "It's just that. I'm sorry that my body isn't as pretty as some of the other girls. She said thinking of her small breasts and ass.

"Don't be baby, I think you look beautiful." Naruto said as he ran a hand though her hair. "You look just like your mother did when she was your age. Your mother was even more flat chested than you were." Naruto said earning a punch to the back of the head and a giggle from Sarada. "And a terrible temper" Naruto said looking back at the love of his life. "But I loved her anyways. And I'm sure you will grow up to be just as beautiful as she is." Sarada blushed as Naruto leaned down to kiss her once more.

"P..please Naruto-sama. Fuck me, let me show you how much I love you." Sarada said revealing her pert breasts to Naruto's gaze.

"I will baby." Naruto said leaning down to take one of the small pink nipples in his mouth. Sarada let out a small moan as Naruto sucked on her breasts, his hands palming and squeezing which ever breasts his mouth and tongue wasn't currently preoccupied with.

From behind them Sarada could hear Sakura talking to one of the Naruto clones. When Naruto moved his head further down her body to kiss at her flat stomach she could see her mother standing at the end of the bed, one hand locked behind her by a clone as it buried the fingers of its other hand into her pussy. She could make out a bit of what it was saying, its deep voice teasing her mother as it played with her.

"How do you like seeing your daughter naked spread out like that. How much are you enjoying seeing your daughter get her cute little pussy eaten out by your lover." The clone said enjoying the way Sakura's squirming was causing her large ass to wedge his cock between its cheeks and stroke him off. "What a whore you are, getting off on watching your daughter get her tight little pussy filled with a large cock. I bet you can't wait to get down on your knees and lick Naruto's cum out of your daughter's cute little snatch can you whore?" The clone teased.

The idea of her mom licking Naruto's cum out of her pussy and the image of Naruto's head between her legs licking the wet petals of her pussy caused her to start moaning and thrusting her hips. Her pussy gushing with juices and getting Naruto and the sheets wet.

"What a dirty little girl you are. So wet and ready for me." Naruto said crawling back up over her, his large body gulfing hers. Sarada felt safe and secure and loved with Naruto above her, his strong arms on either side of her head and his legs holding her hips in place.

"Yes Hokage-sama. Fuck your young little whore. Use your big cock and fuck my little pussy while my mom watches."

"Mhmm and what a dirty little mouth you have. Of course, we already knew that from the way you sucked my cock didn't we?" Naruto teased before leaning down to kiss her. "From now on you are mine. You and your body are mine to use how I decide. And I plan to have you give me lots of little babies." Naruto said in a low voice only the two of them could hear.

"Yes, Yes master." Sarada cried as she felt his large thick shaft start to slip between her lips. "Ahh Its so big, Ah ah no. It's going to split me apart." Sarada screamed as Naruto continued to slowly slide his cock into her pussy. Naruto was loving the feeling of her tight lips as they wrapped around his cock. The tight wet tunnel seeming to be trying to suck him dry.

"Oh yes yes, split me, break me Hokage sama. Turn me into your whore." Sarada begged though sobs of pain and pleasure as Naruto's long shaft continued to invade her pussy. Slowly Naruto started to thrust harder shaking the girl's body and causing her to moan louder.

"God, I love fucking this tight little teen pussy of yours. I can't wait until I can fit my whole cock in your daughters tight little pussy." Naruto said teasing Sakura who was now on the floor riding Naruto's clone, her hands running over her large breasts and clit as she watched Naruto fuck Sarada.

"Ohh yes master fuck us. Fill us with your seed. I can't wait to walk around town with my daughter. Both of our stomach swollen with your children." Sakura let out a loud moan as she came on the clone, her nails scrapping along the clone's chest causing it to dispel but not before it shot three large loads into her womb.

Sarada parroted the comment, in love with the idea of being pregnant with Naruto's child. Her young stomach swollen with his child. Sarada moaned again as Naruto grunted, his cock shooting rope after rope of cum into her cunt.

"Fuck, that was good. You're just like your mother. A cock stared little whore."

"Only for you master." Sakura said walking up to the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck again and giving him a kiss. Now there is one last thing we need to do isn't there?" She said with a smile.

"Ohh yes, Sarada turn over." Naruto said, Sarada turned over immediately trusting that she would enjoy whatever Naruto and her mother had planned. Naruto and Sakrua both took a minute to stare at her cute ass, her lips swollen and leaking Naruto's cum. Sakura licked her lips at the site of it. She knew how much Naruto enjoyed watching her lick his cum out of one of her clone's ass or pussy and now she was going to be able to eat out her daughter in the same way.

Summoning an ink pouch and brush Naruto started to place a seal on Sarada's cheek causing the young girl to giggle. "What are you doing Naruto-sama?" She asked.

"I'm marking you as my property. This seal says that you are the Uzumaki clan's personal whore and breeding tool." Naruto said in a deep voice. "Your mom has one as well in the same spot."

Sarada smiled at the thought of being Naruto's property and enjoyed the warm feel of his hand on her ass as he used his chakra to dry and hide the seal so it would only show up when she or someone in his clan called it forward.

"Mhmm and now for a snack before dinner." Sakura said not able to hold herself back anymore. Sarada eeped and passed out for a second or two as she felt her mother's head press up against her ass. The woman's long tongue eagerly lapping up the cum dripping out of her lips before licking around her tight ass. Naruto enjoyed the sight. His cock aching to fuck Sarada's cute little asshole as Sakura was licking it. But he knew it would take some training before she would be able to fit even his head in. So instead he decided to use his lovely whore's ass as she ate out her daughter.

-Extra Ending/Ending Two-

-You can either take the first ending as the canon ending or this one-

The next morning Sarada and Sakura moved into the Uzumaki mansion. Sarada had been surprised when Hinata and Sakura immediately started making out as soon as they entered the kitchen. It turned out that Hinata had been watching the three of them last night and masturbating to the sight. And it also turned out that she was also glad that they no longer had to hide their love from their children.

Instead of her own room Sarada was given Boruto's or more specifically given to Boruto. She didn't mind as she loved Boruto as well and it didn't hurt that he looked like a miniature version of his father. She would regularly be woken up by him fucking her pussy or would wake him up in turn by riding him to climax while he was waking up. Her favorite memory of the first few weeks was of laying back on the kitchen table naked, her legs spread out as Boruto fucked her eagerly then Naruto coming down and without saying anything using her mouth to get himself off at the same time.

She also spent a lot of nights in Naruto's bed, or shower, or office, or wherever they were when he wanted to take her. IT also wasn't strange to find her mom and Hinata in the shower or on the couch making out. The two women seemed to love each other as much as they loved Naruto and their children.

Sarada was also excited nine months later when she gave birth to a beautiful baby son for Naruto the same day that her mother also gave birth to a new daughter. By the time she made Hokage and married Boruto she had given Naruto twelve children and Boruto five. All her children with Naruto had the sharingan. However, to the surprise and happiness of Boruto and Sarada all of their children had the Rinnegan.


End file.
